仮面ライダーテンポ - Kamen Rider Tempo
by Michael Den-O Form - MCL
Summary: Heiji Yamashita adalah seorang pemuda berani dan bijaksana yang harus melaksanakan dua tugas; sebagai guru musik dan sebagai Kamen Rider Tempo. Demi menjaga harapan dari setiap orang dari serangan DeathNote, Heiji pun berubah dan harus menyegel para DeathNote demi kedamaian dunia.
1. Chapter 1

Volume 1: Muncul! Sebuah Ksatria Bertopeng?!

* * *

"Akhirnya para DeathNote telah bangkit kembali untuk siap mengambil jiwa dan perasaan manusia, dengan begitu kita bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi untuk menyerang dunia manusia" kata salah seorang monster misterius. "Bagus hahaha..!" Tawa seorang pria yg terlihat juga misterius.

~OPENING~

Para DeathNote telah bangkit kembali, mereka akan mengambil jiwa dan perasaan manusia, tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang akan dapat menghadapi mereka semua yaitu...!

 **Kamen Rider Tempo**

~Cerita~ -

Di suatu hari, ada seseorang yang sangat rapi memakai jas berwarna kecoklatan, membawa tas, dan rambutnya agak sedikit gondrong masuk ke sekolahan SD Yamako (Yamako Elementary Private School) di kota Shibuya, Jepang dan orang itu bernama Yamashito Heiji atau lebih sering di sapa orang-orang dengan pak Heiji. Dia merupakan guru seni musik baru di sekolah itu. Kemudian dia masuk ke kelas 6-A sambil mengentengi tasnya lalu duduk di kursi-meja guru lalu mengajar murid-murid disana. "Ohayou Gozaimasu!" sapa pemuda itu. "Ohayou sensei!" jawab semua murid-murid. "Baiklah sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu kepada kalian semua. Nama saya Yamashita, Heiji Yamashita saya adalah guru seni musik baru kalian saat ini. Jadi mohon kerja samanya dalam memperhatikan pelajaran ya." kata Heiji dengan penuh semangat. "Baik sensei!" kata murid-murid dengan senang. Setelah mau memulai belajar, Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak laki-laki dari pintu kelas dan menyapa pak guru. "Ohayou sensei!" "hmm pasti kamu yang bernama Naruse Masato itu benar bukan. Sepertinya engkau telambat lagi, apakah kamu ini tidak sering dihukum datang ke sekolah jam segini" tanya guru itu. Jawab anak itu "Gomenasai sensei aku kesiangan bangun, karena tadi malam aku habis mengerjakan pr yang banyak sekali" jawab Masato. "Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, karena saya adalah guru baru disini jadi saya maafkan. Nah sekarang silakan kamu duduk" kata guru yg berjas coklat itu. "Terima kasih sensei". Anak laki-laki itu bernama Naruse Masato, anak yang paling malas dan bodoh di kelasnya. "Hei hei, Masaki-chan kenapa engkau tidak membangunkan aku sih?" Kata Masato kepada gadis di sebelah bangkunya. "Aku telah beberapa kali membangunkan Oni-chan dan Oka-chan juga tapi Oni-chan tidak bangun-bangun!" jawabnya. Gadis itu adalah adiknya Masato, dia bernama Naruse Masaki, anak yang paling pintar dan rajin di kelasnya beda jauh dari kakaknya namun dia mempunyai sifat yang pemalu. "Baiklah semuanya sudah saya absen, mari kita mulai pembelajaran kita hari ini!". "Baik!" kata semua murid.

-Sesudah jam mengajarnya selesai dia pun beristirahat di ruang guru sambil membuat lirik dan notasi lagu yang merupakan hobinya "Pak Heiji-san anda tidak beristirahat dulu padahal bapak inikan pasti lelah mengajar di kelas. Sebentar lagi kan jam istirahat bagaimana kalau kita lebih baik makan dan istirahat saja di Cafe O-Rama!" kata seorang ibu guru yg berambut pirang dan berusia hampir sama dengan Heiji sepertinya. Dia adalah guru bahasa jepang dan dia bernama Nakagawa Eriko. Pada jam istirahat mereka pun pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat itu hampir sejenis cafe yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan sekolahan. Cafe itu bernama Cafe O-Rama, kafe yang dimana menjual permen-permen dan es krim untuk anak-anak dan juga menjual kopi panas dan makanan bagi para guru. Tempat itu seperti layaknya kantin bagi guru-guru disana.

-6 jam telah berlalu saatnya murid-murid pulang dari sekolahan mereka. Seperti biasanya Masato dan Masaki pulang bersama-sama melewati jalan yang biasa mereka lewati. Akan tetapi jalan itu ditutup karena ada perbaikan jalan maka mereka melewati jalan alternatif lain yang jaraknya hampir sama dengan sekolah ke rumah namun disekitar jalan itu sepi dan penuh pemandangan hutan. Masaki merasa ada yang aneh setelah melewati jalan itu seperti ada orang yang mengikuti mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara misterius diiringi musik yang mencekam lalu zeeep! Sesosok makhluk muncul di hadapan mereka dan itu adalah monster yang kita sebut disini dengan nama DeathNote. "Hah apa itu, ahhh monster" teriak kedua anak itu. "ah mau kemana kau anak-anak sini main dengan paman" kata monster itu sambil mengejar mereka. Disaat mereka ketakutan tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari jauh "hey jangan ganggu mereka!" Ternyata itu adalah pak Heiji.

 **Eyecatch Junction: Kamen Rider Tempo ~C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C Tempo Crest Start ON!~ akan segera kembali**

-"Hey jangan ganggu mereka" teriak pak Heiji sambil berlari dan lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti tape radio dan menaruhnya di tengah pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba radio itupun berubah menjadi seperti sabuk dan Heiji segera mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang mirip seperti kaset dari sakunya lalu ia menekan tombol di sabuknya itu, "EJECT" (suara di sabuk tersebut) lalu dia memasukan kaset tersebut kedalamnya dan lalu menutup penutupnya "SET ON!" kemudian dia menekan tombol "ON" dan lalu dia pun berteriak "HENSHIN" (artinya: berubah) dan terdengarlah sebuah suara dari sabuk tersebut "C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C' TEMPO CREST START ON!" maka keluarlah sangkar nada dari belt itu dan memenuhi tubuh Heiji sehingga memunculkan kostum berwarna hitam di tubuhnya dan para not yang ada pada sangkar itu pun menabrak-menubruk tubuhnya dari nada terendah sampai tertinggi dan memberikan dia warna bagi kostumnya yaitu merah, biru, dan sedikit kehijauan dan jadilah dia seperti ksatria berarmor dan bertopeng. Monster yang mirip seperti kelawar itupun berkata "Hah, siapa kau?" Heiji menjawabnya "Aku adalah Tempo, **Kamen Rider Tempo!** ". "Apa Kamen Rider Tempo, jadi cerita legenda tentang kau itu adalah betul. kaulah yang akan nanti menyegel kami, Para DeathNote kaum ras kami." "Iya, memang betul itulah aku!". Sambil bersiap dan siaga memasang kuda-kuda. "kalau begitu akan kuhabisi engkau lebih dulu sebelum kau menyegel kami! Mati kau!" saut DeathNote kelelawar itu sambil maju menyerang. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kaum ras mu menghancurkan dunia ini. Dengan musik ku ini! Akan kubawa perdamaian bagi seluruh dunia" kata dia sambil menekan tombol di beltnya itu layaknya radio perekam. -tekan- "PLAY" lalu terdengarlah lagu musikal klasikal dari belt itu. Monster itupun merasa terganggu dengan musik tersebut dan mulai menutup telinga-nya. Monster itu menjadi sangat marah dan sangat ingin menyerangnya. Tetapi sesaat monster itu maju menyerangnya, dia menghadangnya dengan tangan kosong dan lalu dia mengambil sebuah tongkat dan seketika tongkat itupun berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang terlihat sangatlah kuat. Lalu dia gunakan itu untuk melawan dan menangkis monster tersebut. Monster kelelawar itupun merasa terdesak karena serangan dari Tempo itu sangatlah kuat dan tenaga-nya pun mulai habis akibat dari sabetan pedangnya Tempo itu. Sehingga dia pun ingin segera kabur darinya. Namun sayang sekali dia gagal dan terlambat karena dia sudah terburu ditembak oleh Tempo dengan senjata pedangnya yang telah berubah menjadi gun dan dia mulai terkunci. Lalu Tempo berkata "Sudah saatnya!" kemudian dia mengambil gun-nya itu lalu dibentuknya lagi menjadi sebuah pedang kembali dan setelah itu dia mengambil kaset yang ada di sabuknya itu lalu menaruhnya di sebuah lubang yang ada pada pedangnya tersebut. Kemudian dia mengambil ancang-ancang lalu menghunuskan pedangnya pada monster tersebut dan mulai menyerangnya. Dia mentebas-tebaskan pedang itu pada monster tersebut sehingga membuatnya tidak berkutit. Lalu dia menekan sebuah tombol pada pedangnya "FINAL STRIKE CRUSH" lalu dia tebas kuat pedangnya pada monster itu sehingga hancur meledak. Setelah monster itu hancur, lalu muncullah sebuah not nada yang berasal dari monster tersebut. Lalu Tempo mengambil sebuah buku lalu seketika not nada itupun masuk kedalamnya.

-Maka berakhirlah sudah pertarungan antara Kamen Rider Tempo melawan DeathNote kelelawar itu. Masato dan Masaki yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itupun terkejut dan kaget setelah melihat bahwa guru baru mereka adalah Kamen Rider. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Heiji lalu ia un-henshin dari wujudnya itu dan kembali normal menjadi manusia. "Ti...tidak, tidak apa apa sensei!" jawab mereka berdua sambil mulut mereka menganga. "Syukurlah kalau kalian tidak kenapa-napa! Baiklah mari bapak antar kalian pulang!" kata Heiji dengan tersenyum untuk membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan tidak takut. Akhirnya mereka pun diantar pulang oleh pak Heiji dengan menggunakan motornya dan diapun memberikan sebuah pesan kepada mereka untuk merahasiakan identitas dirinya terhadap semua orang termasuk guru-guru dan teman-teman mereka yang ada di sekolahnya. Setelah sampai dirumah keluarga Naruse, Pak Heiji pun menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tua mereka kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersama dengannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tersesat di jalan lain karena jalan pulang yang mereka selalu lewati itu ditutup dan untung saja Pak Heiji bertemu dengan mereka berdua di jalan itu. Lalu Heiji berpamitan dengan mereka dan juga dengan ayah dan ibu mereka. Sesudah sampai di kamar mereka masing-masing, Masato pun berteriak-teriak girangnya "wow wow wow masaka (artinya: tidak mungkin), ini luar biasa, apa kau percaya ini Masaki-chan, bahwa guru baru kita ini adalah seorang pahlawan bertopeng pembela kebenaran persis seperti acara di tv, sungguh hebat sekali dan nyata ya!". "uhmmm! Iya aku tidak menyangka bahwa guru baru kita itu adalah seorang Kamen Rider pembela kebenaran yang melindungi bumi ini!" jawab Masaki, dan mereka pun terlihatan sangat senang terhadap guru baru mereka itu.-

-Di sebuah rumah (seperti mansion), pak Heiji yang telah pulang kemudian dia duduk di sebuah sofa klasik sambil memandang sebuah foto, dan dia berkata "Sayo-chan dimanakah keberadaan engkau sekarang? Oni-chan berjanji akan berusaha keras membebaskan engaku dari sana" sambil bersedih memandang wajah adiknya itu. "Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka kamu akan dapat menyelamatannya hihi" kata sesosok misterius yang berada di sebuah tempat gelap (dalam hal ini, dia sebenarnya adalah Gioveni burung hantu yang sudah saya jelaskan di hal 1). Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan depresi, "Sebutkan apa permintaan-mu, apa yang kamu ingin perbuat!" kata sebuah DeathNote baru yang mirip seperti bison itu menawarkan permintaan kepada seorang pria.-

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Jikai! Kamen Rider Tempo:**

 **Volume 2: Telah lahir! Kamen Rider Tempo**

"Apa kau ingin tahu ceritaku" -Heiji

"Tempo terlahir untuk menyegel para DeathNote" -Gioveni

"Wah menarik sekali ya" -Eriko

"Astaga ini gawat sekali" -Masato

"Dengan musik ku ini! Akan kubawa perdamaian dunia" -Heiji/Kamen Rider Tempo


	2. Chapter 15

PENGATAR

Baiklah mungkin ini akan menjadi fanfic kedua saya disini. Cerita ini saya buat sebagai peringatan **Hari Guru Nasional** yang jatuh pada tanggal hari ini, 25/11/2015. Kebetulan saya juga seorang Tokufans penggemar pahlawan bertopeng dengan sebutkan Ksatria Baja Hitam atau biasanya disebut Kamen Rider, maka cerita inilah diangkat kesini. Mugkin konsep ceritanya bakal-bakal mirip dengan **"Cardcaptor Sakura"** dan juga Seri Kamen Rider lainnya seperti **"Kamen Rider Hibiki"** , cerita saya ini sudah lama ada sejak nankring di catatan di FB meskipun ada sedikit kuubah pada nama tokohnya. Temanya yang saya ambil adalah musik dan sekolah, bukan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kamen Rider Hibiki ataupun Kamen Rider Ghost Betthoven Damashii, ini murni Kamen Rider lain dari seri karangan yang saya buat. Jadi jangan terlalu menyimpulkan ini penjiplakan OKE. Baik sebelum membahas cerita Kamen Rider Tempo mari kita lihat ulasan-ulasan berikut ini biar pada ngerti siapa saja tokoh dan jalan ceritanya.

 **DISCLAIMER = Kamen Rider merupakan karya asli dari alm. Shotarou Ishimori dan merupakan hak paten acara dari Toei co. dan BANDAI**

Kamen Rider Tempo: sinopsis + karakter dan gadget item Sinopsis

Monster yang berasal dari legenda zaman dahulu, yang disebut sebagai **DeathNote** (Monster Notasi Kematian, bukan catatan kematian yang dipegang oleh Light Yagami :v ) telah bangkit dan terbangun kembali setelah tersegel selama puluhan ribu tahun lamanya. Kini mereka pun kembali hidup di masa kini demi tujuan mengabulkan segala permintaan manusia yang sebagai upah dari keinginan yang terkabul tersebut adalah jiwa manusia itu sendiri (saat mengabulkan permintaan tersebut, DeathNote enggan memberitahu apa imbalannya). Dengan demikian, dengan mengambil jiwa mereka maka kekuatan DeathNote pun makin bertambah kuat dan berambisi untuk menghancurkan segalanya. **Heiji** , seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun mendapatkan kekuatan baru dengan menggunakan sebuah sabuk bernama **Tempo Driver** dan sebuah item seperti kaset bernama **Temporer** yang dia temukan pada saat para DeathNote terlepas dari segelnya. Kini dia pun harus bertanggung jawab besama patnernya, Gioveni untuk mengurung dan menyegel para DeathNote tersebut dengan berubah menjadi **Kamen Rider Tempo**.

Karakter:

* **Heiji Yamashita:** Seorang pemuda yang selalu ceria dan bijaksana, serta mempunyai pendirian yang teguh. Dia merupakan guru seni musik di SD Yamako. Dia pun mempunyai Tempo Driver beserta Temporer yang dapat membuat dia dapat berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Tempo. Selain bertanggung jawab untuk menyegel DeathNote, dia juga mempunyai tujuan untuk menyelamatan adik angkatnya, Sayoki Yamashita yang dikatakan saat ini terjebak di dimensi dunia DeathNote.

* **Masato Naruse:** Masato adalah murid kelas 6 di SD Yamako. Merupakan seorang anak yang malas dan bodoh tetapi mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dia adalah kakak dari Naruse Masaki, saudara kembarnya. Dia sangat nge-fans terhadap Heiji, guru seni musiknya itu.

* **Masaki Naruse:** Adik perempuan Masato dan juga merupakan siswi kelas 6 di SD Yamako. Merupakan anak yang rajin dan disiplin tetapi mempunyai sifat pemalu. Dia sering menegur kakaknya jika terjadi kesalahan. Dia mempunyai kemiripan wajah dan sifat dengan adiknya Heiji, Sayo-chan

* **Eriko Nakagawa:** Seorang guru Bahasa Jepang di SD Yamako, berumur 22 tahun. Dia adalah teman seperguruan Heiji. Merupakan gadis yang ceria, peramah, dan murah senyum terhadap semua orang (termasuk Heiji). Dia juga mempunyai impian untuk menjadi seorang idol, tetapi saat ini dia masih ragu-ragu apakah bisa mengapai impiannya itu.

* **Gyo Moridoki (Gioveni the Tempo Book Guardian):** Sebuah makhluk mungil berbentuk seperti burung hantu yang muncul dari buku penyegel DeathNote. Dia merupakan penjaga buku tersebut. Dia jugalah yang memberikan tugas kepada Heiji untuk mencari dan menyegel DeathNote. Dia juga dapat berubah menjadi manusia dengan nama samaran Gyo Moridoki dan dia menyusup menjadi seorang siswa kelas 6, kelas yang sama dengan Naruse bersaudara di SD Yamako. Mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan tamak terhadap semua orang. Kadang-kadang sering bertengkar terhadap Masato. Macam seperti Kiva Bat di Kamen Rider Kiva, cuma bedanya hanya di perannya saja dan dia merupakan burung hantu. Juga hampir mirip dengan Ankh di Kamen Rider OOO, bisa dapat menjadi manusia dan sama-sama bersikap tamak dan dingin.

* **Sayoki Yamashita:** Adik perempuan Heiji, seorang gadis kecil yang misterius. Dia menghilang bersamaan dengan terlepasnya DeathNote dari buku penyegel. Dia dikatakan terjebak saat ini di dimensi lain antara penghubung dunia manusia dan dunia DeathNote. Heiji berusaha mencari jalan untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana. Gioveni menyebutkan, satu-satunya jalan untuk mengeluarkannya adalah menyegel semua DeathNote yang terbebas dari segelan buku.

* **Hayato-sensei:** Guru wali kelasnya Masato dan Masaki di kelas 6A. Dia sering menghukum Masato ketika dia terlambat dan jengkel di kelas.

 **UNTUK KARAKTER LAINNYA MENYUSUL!**

Gadget, Item, and Weapon

* **Tempo Driver:** Merupakan sabuk atau belt yang digunakan oleh Heiji untuk bisa dapat berubah dan megakses kekuatan menjadi Kamen Rider Tempo. Bentuk sabuknya seperti radio media player, ada 4 tombol di atas (play, reversed, forward, stop) dan di bagian depan terdapat tempat untuk menaruh kaset Temporer. Saat mau berubah, sabuk itu akan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti: -Notasi nada- ... Crest (sesuatu kata), misalnya C-D-E-F-G-A-B-C" Tempo Crest Start On!

* **Temporer:** Benda collectible yang digunakan sebagai alat utama agar bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Tempo. Layaknya seperti benda collectible seri Kamen Rider yang lain macam Gaia Memory (USB), Core Medal (koin), Astroswitches (tombol saklar), Wizard ring (cincin), Lockseed (gembok), Shift Car (mobi-mobilan), dan Eye-con (mata-mataan). Bentuknya mirip seperti kaset tape radio player. Sering digunakan untuk mengganti form atau juga melakukan serangan. Form disini disebut Crest dan jenis serangan pemungkasnya adalah Crush. Benda ini sering diberikan oleh Gioveni disaat Tempo dalam kesusahan melawan DeathNote.

* **Tempo Orchestera:** Senjata pemungkas Kamen Rider Tempo. Bisa dapat berubah dalam 3 bentuk senjata; Sword Mode, Gun Mode, dan Stick Mode. Bahkan jika saat ganti form, senjatanya akan menjadi peralihan senjata utama bagi form tersebut. Pada saat tidak digunakan dalam bertarung, benda ini menyamar menjadi tongkat kecil maestro yang selalu dipegang Heiji dan akan berubah menjadi sebuah senjata saat Heiji berubah menjadi Tempo dengan menyentuh tongkat tersebut.

* **Melody Crusher:** kendaraan utama Kamen Rider Tempo. Motor dengan kecepatan maksimal yang mampu membuat lawannya terpental jauh saat ditabrak. Motor jenis ini adalah Honda. Saat tidak menjadi Kamen Rider Tempo, motor ini menyamar menjadi sebuah motor yang terlihat biasa di mata orang-orang (motornya terlihat seperti kayak CBR).

Baiklah itu cuma hanya sekedar gambaran-gambaran kecil yang akan kita temui di dalam cerita ini. Untuk jalan ceritanya kamu bisa membacanya langsung di **Chapter Pertama**

Oke selamat membaca! 


End file.
